A connecting rod or a conrod may be used to connect a piston to a crankshaft in an internal combustion engine to convert translational movement of the piston to rotational movement of the crankshaft. A bearing is provided between the connecting rod and the crankshaft, and the bearing has a profile surface that interfaces with a surface of the crankshaft. The profile surface of the bearing may impact the bearing performance and function. Presently, the profile surface is controlled via an expensive and time-consuming machining process of the crank pin journal and/or the bearing shell profile.